tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sophie
Sophie ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Graces f. Sie ist ein mysteriöses Mädchen, das von den Brüdern Asbel und Hubert Lhant auf dem Lhant-Bühl gefunden wird. Persönlichkeit Sophie macht zunächst einen besonders naiven Eindruck. Sie hat vieles vergessen und muss es erst wieder erlernen, wie etwa die Tatsache, dass man sich schwer verletzen oder sogar sterben kann, wenn man von einer Klippe stürzt. Gefühle zeigt sie zwar, jedoch erliegt sie nie einem tatsächlichen emotionalen Ausbruch. Ausschließlich bei Begegnungen mit Lambda, dessen Vernichtung ihre Aufgabe ist, wird sie zornig. Sophie lernt vorrangig durch Nachahmung, überwiegend von Asbel und Pascal. Sophie liebt ihre Freunde und erachtet sie als Familie. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Sophie wurde unter dem Namen Protos Heis von Wissenschaftlern auf Fodra erschaffen, vorrangig von Emeraude. Sie ist eine Humanoide, also eine biologsche, künstlich erschaffene Lebensform. Sophie besteht aus unzähligen Partikeln, die die Form eines Kindes angenommen haben, und stellt eine neue Generation der Humanoiden dar: Sie ist eine Humanoide, die sich selbst versorgen und reparieren kann, ohne menschliches Eingreifen. Der Grund ihrer Entstehung ist ursprünglich nicht der Kampf gewesen. Sophie beherrscht zwei Möglichkeiten, sich selbst zu heilen: Die Partikelkonservierung und die Verteilungskonservierung. Beide Möglichkeiten sehen vor, dass ihre einzelnen Partikel sich durch Eleth regenerieren können. Während der Partikelkonservierung lösen ihre Partikel den festen Körper des Mädchens auf und begeben sich bestenfalls an einem Ort zu ruhen, wo alle drei Eleth-Arten existieren. Dort kurieren sie sich einige Zeit aus, bis sie wieder ihre vorige Gestalt annehmen. Während der Verteilungskonservierung lösen ihre Partikel abermals den festen Körper des Mädchens auf, begeben sich nun aber in den Körpern anderer Wesen zur Ruhe. Menschliche Körper enthalten ebenfalls Eleth und können die Partikel daher regenerieren. Gleichzeitig werden auch Krankheiten und Verletzungen des menschlichen Wirts kuriert und der Wirt erhält die Fähigkeit, gegen Nova-Monster zu bestehen. Die Verteilungskonservierung birgt jedoch die Gefahr, dass nicht alle von Sophies Partikeln wieder zusammenfinden können, und soll eigentlich nur durch menschliche Hand eingeleitet werden, nicht durch Protos Heis selbst. Später wurde Sophie von Emeraude umgebaut, um Lambda zu verfolgen. Ihr Sinn besteht daraufhin darin, Lambda endgültig zu vernichten, weil er als Quelle aller Probleme von Fodra gilt. Emeraude hat sie dafür so justiert, dass sie Lambda als ihren Feind erkennt und um jeden Preis zerstören will. Dazu nutzte Emeraude Teile der Kleinen Königin, weshalb diese Sophie als Kind Fodras erkennen. Tales of Graces f Kindheitskapitel Die Brüder Asbel und Hubert entdecken Sophie nach einer fast erfolgreichen Partikelkonservierung auf dem Lhant-Bühl. Sie hat jedoch keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an ihre Vergangenheit, kennt ihren Namen nicht mehr und hat kein Empfinden für die Gefahren der Welt. Dies ist bereits erstes Anzeichen darauf, dass Sophie einen leichten Defekt aufweist. left|300px|thumb|Sophie im Spiel Die Kinder geben ihr den Namen Sophie, benannt nach der "Sopheria-Blume", an der sie Gefallen gefunden hat. Sophie zeigt Andeutungen darauf, dass sie so justiert worden ist, um den Menschen zu gehorchen. Als sie, gemeinsam mit den anderen Kindern, einer Bestiendompteurin begegnet, will Asbel es dieser gleichtun und gibt ihrem Monster Befehle, auf die jedoch Sophie reagiert. Sophie begegnet zusammen mit Asbel, Hubert und Cheria Barnes im Untergrund von Barona einem mysteriösen Monster, Lambda, das Richard schwer verletzt hat. Sophie kann das Monster bezwingen, nachdem es ihre Freunde tödlich verletzt hat, verliert dabei jedoch angeblich ihr Leben. Dies ist nicht wahr: Zwar denken die Helden, dass Sophie gestorben wäre, doch in Wirklichkeit hat sie nach der tödlichen Verwundung durch das Monster die Verteilungskonservierung angewandt. Ihre Partikel hat sie daraufhin in Asbel, Cheria und Hubert aufgeteilt, in denen sie nun ruht und deren zerstörte Zellen sie repariert, um auch deren Leben zu retten. Hauptkapitel Sieben Jahre später werden Asbel und Cheria von Kampfmaschinen aus Fendel auf dem Lhant-Bühl in die Enge getrieben. Sophies Partikel, die in den beiden geruht haben, vereinen sich nun wieder und bilden ihren Körper, jedoch ohne Erinnerungen. Durch Sophie gelingt es Cheria und Asbel, die Feinde zurückzuschlagen. Obwohl die beiden sich dessen bewusst sind, dass Sophie tot ist, gibt Asbel auch diesem Mädchen den Namen Sophie. Sie bleibt zunächst unter Asbels Obhut und erlangt auch ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeit von vor sieben Jahren zurück, als Hubert den Helden wieder beitritt und auch seine Partikel in sie übergehen. thumb|300px|Sophie absorbierte die Kleine Königin Sophie wird die Reise über von Gefühlen geplagt, dass mit Richard etwas nicht stimmt. Dies kann nur sie spüren, weil sie als Protos Heis auf Lambda reagiert, der in Richard ruht. Sophies Instinkt treibt sie daher immer wieder dazu, Richard trotz aller möglichen Gefahren anzugreifen. Als sie jedoch am Weltenauge aufeinandertreffen und Sophie Frieden zwischen sich und Richard schlichten möchte, verletzt Richard sie so schwer, dass Sophie erblindet. Diese "Fehlfunktion", die die anderen selbstverständlich als schwere Wunde erkennen, führt dazu, dass sie nach Fodra reisen, um einen Weg zu finden, Sophie zu heilen. Dort erfahren sie von Emeraude, die nach einem tausendjährigen Schlaf erwacht, von Sophies wahrer Natur als Protos Heis und dem Grund ihrer Erschaffung, Lambda zu vernichten. Seine Vernichtung geht jedoch auch mit jener von Sophie einher, weil sie hierfür die "Wechselseitige Zerstörungs-Funktion" anwenden muss. Nachdem sie auf Fodra waren und Sophie von Emeraude repariert worden ist, besitzt sie wieder all ihre Erinnerungen an ihr Leben als Protos Heis. Asbel verhindert Sophies Tod, indem er auch jenen von Lambda verhindert: An der Lastalia von Ephinea nimmt Asbel Lambda in sich auf und verspricht ihm, ihm die Welt zu zeigen. Sophie erkennt daraufhin, dass sie diesen Lambda nicht vernichten wird, weil er nicht mehr vernichtet werden muss. Familie und Vermächtnisse Ein halbes Jahr später lebt Sophie mittlerweile bei Asbel im Anwesen von Lhant. Sophie wird von einem steten Gefühl der Verlustangst getrieben, weil sie weiß, dass sie als Humanoide unsterblich ist, während alle ihre Freunde sterben werden. Sie hat Angst, keine Familie zu haben, und vielleicht genau deshalb immer wieder Visionen der Kleinen Königin, die ihr erscheint. Später entscheidet Asbel sich dazu, Sophie zu adoptieren und offiziell in seine Familie aufzuehmen, wodurch sie den Namen "Sophie Lhant" erhält und die erste Erbin von Asbel ist. Die Helden führen die Aggressivität der Monster von Ephinea auf plötzlich aktives Eleth von Fodra zurück, weshalb sie Fodra wieder aufsuchen. Dort finden sie den Arcadia-Garten vor, ein lebendiger Ort auf dem toten Planeten. Sie begegnen den Kleinen Königinnen, die Sophie bitten, zu ihnen zu kommen, weil sie ein Kind Fodras ist. Die Kleinen Königinnen selbst sind Fodra, da sie Abspaltungen der Fodra-Königin sind, die wiederum mit der Lastalia von Fodra verschmolzen ist. Sie wollen Sophie vor ihrer Einsamkeit bewahren. Letztendlich nimmt der wiedererwachte Lambda in Asbel die Fodra-Königin in sich auf, damit Asbel beiden als Augen durch die Welt dienen kann. Die letzte Kleine Königin wird von Sophie aufgenommen, damit auch sie keiner Einsamkeit erliegen muss, und schenkt ihr damit ein Stück Menschlichkeit: die Tränen. Zudem nimmt Sophies Körper eine etwas ältere Form an. Andere Auftritte Tales of Zestiria In Tales of Zestiria wird Sophie direkt als "Sophie Lhant" vorgestellt. Dieser Tatsache und ihrem Äußeren entnehmend wird deutlich, dass Sophie kurz nach ihrer Adoption und kurz vor dem Bekämpfen der Fodra-Königin nach Klammwald gekommen sein muss. Zunächst kann sie die Seraphim nur als Lichter wahrnehmen, zuletzt kann sie sie jedoch auch vollkommen erkennen. Laut Jade Curtiss, der mit ihr dort gelandet ist, liegt das an ihrem reinen Herzen; zuvor hatte er ihr eine Brille gegeben und behauptet, sie könne die Seraphim dann erkennen, obwohl es sich um eine normale Brille handelte. Es funktionierte dennoch. thumb|300px|left|Sophie mit Jade im Kelch (Tales of Zestiria) Sophie bezeichnet Jade als ihren Onkel. Er erklärte ihr, dass eine unbekannte Kraft für die Verzerrung von Zeit und Raum verantwortlich ist, weshalb die beiden die Quelle finden und ihren Energiestrom kappen müssen. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen im "Kelch II" auf der Hexeninsel hält Sophie die Helden für die Quelle der Kraft und greift sie daher ohne große Worte an. Später erscheint Sophie gemeinsam mit Jade im "Kelch VIII", wo die beiden die Helden zwar zunächst aus demselben Grund angreifen, jedoch später gestehen, dass sie eigentlich ihre Kraft testen wollten: Nach dem gewonnenen Kampf erklärt Jade den Helden, dass die Ruinen so aufgebaut sind, dass sie Energie in etwas anderes speisen können, und was immer die Energie erhält, ist der Grund für die Verzerrung von Zeit und Raum. Er und Sophie können sie jedoch nicht stoppen, weil die entsprechende Energie, Bosheit, einzigartig für Klammwald ist. Sie bitten die Helden daher, den Grund für die Verzerrung zu vernichten, was geschieht, indem die Helden den Zombiedrachen besiegen. Daraufhin kehren Sophie und Jade in ihre eigenen Welten zurück. Tales of the Rays In Tales of the Rays erscheint Sophie als Nexus der Exoflection von Ephinea in Kapitel 2 "A World of Cryas and Eleth". Sie begegnet Mileena Weiss und Ix Nieves, als diese ihr im Kampf gegen Shimmeras beistehen wollen. Allerdings begreifen die beiden rasch, dass Sophie gut auf sich selbst achtgeben kann und soeben einen alten Mann vor den Shimmeras beschützt hat. Sie lässt sich danach von Ix und Mileena in die Natur der Exoflections und Nexus einweisen. Sophie ist auf der Suche nach einem Ort, der das Herz einer Person zur Ruhe bringen kann, um einen Ort für sich und ihre Freunde zu finden. Unterdessen bittet Ix Sophie darum, ihn zu unterrichten, worauf sie sich einlässt. Als er jedoch in Gefahr gerät und sich selbst nicht retten kann, rettet Sophie ihn und bemerkt, dass sie nicht gut darin ist, das Training in Worte zu fassen. Sie fordert Ix daher zu einem Übungskampf heraus, in dem er unterliegt. Danach erklärt sie ihm, dass der Hauptmann ihr sagte, dass Gefühle im Kampf wichtig seien und Ix zurzeit einfach nicht genügend Mut aufbringen kann. Sie sagt, er könne dies gewiss tun, wenn er für jemanden kämpft, den er beschützen will. Sophie zeichnet sich zusätzlich aus, indem sie Mileena beschützt, die beinahe von Marcus Grimm erschossen wurde. Sie gibts ich damit einverstanden, den Helden ihre Stärke zu leihen, und steht fortan an ihrer Seite zur Verfügung. Wissenswertes *Sophie hat eine Vorliebe für Krabbenomeletts. *Als Asbel Sophie im Kindheitskapitel fragt, wie alt sie ist, schätzt sie sich selbst auf 14. *Manchmal bleibt Sophie eine ganze Nacht wach und bleibt bei Malik, um mit ihm über Themen zu sprechen, die sie auswürfeln. Das können dann lustige Themen sein, aber auch ernsthafte. *Sophie erinnert sich auf Fodra an ein kleines Mädchen, das glaubt, dass sie kaputt ist, weil sie nicht auf einen Menschen hört. Dies ist eine Bestätigung darin, dass Sophie urprünglich als eine von Menschen unabhängige Humanoide erschaffen worden ist. *Das Shuttle, mit dem Sophie auf Ephinea angekommen ist, ist jenes, das die Helden später auch benutzen. *Sophie ist ein Naturtalent im Pokern. Als Pascal es ihr beibrachte, verlor sie lediglich das erste Spiel und gewann alle darauffolgenden 149 Spiele. Charakterliste en:Sophie Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Sophie Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Tales of Zestiria